Stole My Heart
by nadiamirah
Summary: *As seen on Wattpad* Shadow just had to put up with Sonic after his recent row with Amy, but who knows he might find love? A Sonic and One Direction Song Fiction. I only own Sunrise. All other characters belong to their respective owners. Shadow x OC


***As seen on Wattpad. Fan me at nadiamirah***

**Hello, everyone. This got removed the first time? So, I've uploaded it again. Hopefully it's not removed. If it does... I dunno what to say.**

* * *

**Stole My Heart -A Sonic and One Direction SongFic-**

'Whoo hooo! Yeah!'

My ears flicked as I took another sip from this thing they call a 'Cocktail Overflow'. In all honesty, it didn't taste like anything at all. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and put it back in again. My ruby red pupils took a glance around. The bright flashing colored disco lights blinded my poor pupils and the loud music burst my eardrums. The dancefloor tried it's best to hold the huge amount of stamping and stomping it was receiving. The people, guys and girls, on it were partying like there were only a few minutes to live, fist pumping and grinding could be seen from my eyeshots. I sighed and turned my back around and faced the bar again.

Why the heck am I here again?

"Heeeyyy... Shadowww..." a voice slurred my name.

I growled and squeezed my eyes shut. It's him. That damn Faker of mine.

I watched, from the corner of my eye, as he staggered up to me and dropped his arm over my shoulders, smelling reekly of alcohol and beer. My nose crinkled.

"Yes, Sonic?" I asked, glaring from the corner of my eyes.

He sat down on the stool beside me and slammed his palm down on the bar top. He muttered something uncoherent before he started to bawl, bringing his head down on the bar and crying my ears off. Argh, why did I agree to go with him after he'd just came back from a heated argument with Amy? For Chaos' sake, I should've just sent Tails.

I just about punch him in the face when I noticed the song had changed.

_(Waiting for a girl like you)_

The up beat music filtered my empty head. My heart perked. This was 'Stole My Heart' by One Direction. Now this is something for a change. I sent myself a dimiutive smile.

_~The night shines, It's getting hot on my shoulders.  
__I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter.~_

Sonic was still mourning beside me. Not in the mood, I turned back around and scanned my surroundings.

It was that moment that I saw her.

She was simply clad in a white tank top and jean shorts, both with a embroidery flower on the corners. Her hair flowed around her perfectly shaped torso as she moved and sways in time to the music. She was smiling and laughed nervously as her tail was caught in between her legs, the bell on the tail's bow tingling. Her hazel eyes finished her ensemble with a sweet touch. My eyes widened as my insides started to melt.

_~Cause your friends, They look good but you're better.~_

I noted the girls around her, mainly a cat, another hedgehog and a bat, all departing for only Chaos knows where. So now, she was all alone, awkward among the crowd and just standing there. Ha! Now's my chance.

_~Don't you know all night, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around  
__Round..~_

I put my glass down beside Mourning Sonic as I rose from my stool, slowly weaving my way through the dancing/grinding crowd towards her. I passed a groaning cheetah couple and ducked between two bears downing bottles of beer. Now she's just a few feet away. I stood confident as I strides to her.

"Hello..." My voice sounded more husky than expected.

She turned and I noticed that her hazel eyes were huge and glistening rather attractively, "Hi.." The bell on the bow tingled as the tail swept from side to side.

I smiled back. This is a bar, she's gonna play hard to get. It's a well known fact around here. The upbeat song was still playing. The idea popped in my head. This was gonna get her for sure.

_"Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
__And you stole my heart, Just one look.  
__And I saw your face, I fell in love.  
__Take a minute girl, Steal my heart tonight_." I sang along to the song above us.

Her eyes widened and she laughed, the voice like bells to my ears. That's when I knew I got her. I grinned.

_~Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh  
__Just one look, yeah.  
__Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh  
__I'm waiting for a girl like you.~_

"Wanna dance?" I asked her, putting out my hand for her.

She smiled back and took my hand. I pulled her into my grasps and rested my hands on her hips. She giggled and began swaying her hips to Liam's slow-beated part of the song. I fell into beat and rested my chin on her shoulders

_"I'm weaker, My worlds fall and they hit the ground.  
__All my life come on here, Don't you fail me now_." I whispered-sang along to Liam's voice into her ears. She shivered slightly, the movement causing sparks of desire to burst inside me. I tightened my grip on her waist and spin her around, so she was now facing me.

"_I start to say, I think I love you but I make no sound.  
__Oh cuz all all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around..."_ I stared into her hazels as the lyrics flowed from my mouth. They widened as a tint of pink start to dust her cheeks. Surprised slightly, I smiled softly and pulled her closer.

"_Under the lights tonight_," she started to sing.

"_I turned around  
__And you stole my heart, Just one look.  
__And I saw your face, I fell in love.  
__Take a minute girl, Steal my heart tonight_." we sang in perfect harmony to Harry's voice as we danced in sync, her moving her hips and I moving to her sweet-like moves.

"You're a good dancer..." I whispered huskily into her ears and I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Thanks... You too..." she sexily whispered back and placed her hands on my chest, making me shiver involuntarily. I groaned, resting my forehead against her's, our lips almost grazing.

Her arms start to snake around my neck, pulling my head closer to hers. We gazed into each other's eyes, enjoying each other's company and feeling each other's warmness and closeness. She nuzzled into the crook of my neck, earning a groan from the bottom of my throat, as she continued to make me feel turned on, just by dancing right on me and her vanilla cream perfume invading my nostrils.

_"There is no other place that I would rather be,  
__Right here with you tonight.  
__As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you,  
__And we can stay here tonight_." I continued to sing into her hair as we danced the rest of the song away.

_~There's so much I wanna say  
__I wanna say..~_

"_Under the lights tonight, I turned around.  
__And you stole my heart, Just one look.  
__And I saw your face, I fell in love.  
__Take a minute girl, steal my heart tonight_," her voice collided with mine as we both sung the chorus again as she spun in my grasp, her back facing mine again, and continued dancing.

_~Just one look, yeah.  
__Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh  
__Waiting for a girl like you.~_

It was strange. I had never felt so happy before, ever since the days I had with Maria. It almost felt like she was right here, in a cat form, in my arms. It felt so right to be against her, as if she was the missing piece to my life. Another puzzle piece to my broken present. My heart began to beat faster. She was perfect, she made me full and complete. However, how can I tell her? That she reminded me of my once happy life? That she brought it back?

Doesn't mean I'm not going to try.

"Hey, um..."

"Sunrise." she leant her head back to my shoulder, gazing at me.

Chaos, that name turned me on so much. It fitted this situation so well. She brought back a little light to my dark world. I must tell her.

"Sunrise, the song meant everything that I was trying to tell you. You are perfect for me. I have been looking for someone to light up my life, and you did it better than I had imagined..." I sucked in a huge breath, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled and turned back to me, "Well, you know, I felt the same way when I was with you too. I think we both know the answer to that."

My eyes widened. She had been waiting for this too? Coincidence... I grinned and chuckled.

"Is that a yes?"

She smiled anime-style back up at me, "Most defintely," and reached up to run a finger down my jaw line.

And because everything felt like cliche romance, the song ended when I made my desicion and press my lips to hers.

_~Waiting for a girl like you...~ _


End file.
